Sweeter Than Chocolate
by hudgens77
Summary: Drabble. Matt is in love with Mello so he kisses him. How does he react? Cute romance story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweeter Than Chocolate**

* * *

><p>"That fucking albino.." Mello kept cursing. Matt rolled his eyes.<p>

"Why are you so obsessed with Near?"

The blond glared at him, giving his chocolate bar a bite.

"Which side are you on, you asshole?"

"Shut up, Mello. Geez, you're so unbearable sometimes," the redhead uttered, he loved that bad-humored blue-eyed teenager, but sometimes his complaining was sickening.

"If I'm so unbearable, why are you here? This is my room. Go play your stupid videogames and leave me alone."

Matt turned around so the other couldn't see his blushing. The only thing he liked more than videogames was that blond teen, but he couldn't tell him the reason he was there: because he preferred to be with him more than anything else.

Mello smirked defiantly when noticing the redhead was speechless.

"…Now what? Won't you say anyth—"

He was silenced by Matt's lips over his. It was strange, but they were warm and tender. Nevertheless, he was frozen by the surprise.

The redhead moved away and sat on the floor, at the time he faked starting to play with his Nintendo; but actually he was waiting for Mello's shock to end and anticipating his reaction. If he punched him or yelled at him it wouldn't matter, that little contact had been worth it.

Nonetheless, the reaction he got wasn't what he expected.

Mello was touching his lips, his face was completely red, his blue eyes shining. _Geez, I must look like a fifteen-year-old girl who just had her first kiss.. _He thought, completely embarrassed. He couldn't believe Matt's action yet.

"…Matt?" he called him. The mentioned one raised his eyes, thanking the awkward silence was over. The blond didn't seem to be mad at him, which was weird.

"Yes?"

"You're sweeter than chocolate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Order and Chaos**

* * *

><p>The upset blonde slammed the door with violence. Furrowing his pale eyebrows, he passed next to the redhead waiting for him, completely ignoring him. Matt felt immediately uncomfortable and worried for the recent tension in the atmosphere. He adjusted his goggles again, and followed the youngster right behind him like a dog, through the empty hallway, not saying anything. A while ago, Roger had called the bright pair of L's successors to his office, to discuss with them a secretly important subject. Now Mello abandoned the place fiercely, and that couldn't mean anything good. After all, he tended to get into a lot of trouble due to his temper, but usually he didn't care. And to see him so altered caused the green-eyed boy to get in his nerves.<p>

After some moments, he dared to speak.

"Mello?" he murmured with a certain hint of shyness in his voice, repeatedly fingering his shoulder with his index. They had reached the room; the blue-eyed youth had flung a suitcase over his bed and was rudely throwing the few belongings he had in his closet.

"Mellooooo!" the videogame lover was beginning to lose his patience, exasperating the blonde. He applied the old technique that the other had used once to calm him down, grabbing his arms and giving him a modest kiss on the lips. After the contact, Matt was dazed. _You're sweeter than chocolate,_ had been the first line the bad-humored youth had told him after their first kiss. And Matt always kept that in mind.

"I'll miss you, Matt," the other male uttered, grabbing the valise and turning around, because the tears were approaching and he couldn't let no one, absolutely _no one_ to see his vulnerable side —not even Matt. Because that was Mello's way of being, and he wasn't going to change.

But the redheaded knew him even better than he knew about videogames and technology.

"W-What?" was the only thing he could say. His lower lip was getting ridiculously trembling.

"I'm leaving Wammy's."

"…"

Silence. A silence too heavy to assimilate. Mello was the first one to end up with the agony.

"L is dead. Kira has killed him, and I swear I'll avenge him, and I'll do it before that Near bastard, I _swear_." He emphasized. And when Mello emphasized something, damn he was serious.

L's death didn't affect Matt. Not a bit, the truth is he didn't mind at all. Nevertheless he knew Near and Mello had considered L as a father; even when all he had been was no more, no less than an absent figure they venerated.

But he did mind about the blonde, and he wouldn't let him escape that easily.

"Okay," he sentenced. "So, do you already have a plan for us?" he whispered with a smirk. Mello turned and met his eyes.

"…Us?"

"You sure are stupid if you think you'll leave me here, alone like an idiot."

The blue-eyed youth gave him a cold glare, however he was smiling inside.

"You won't go. It's too dangerous," he was concerned, and he blushed slightly when he admitted that weakness, but it was the truth. He wouldn't let anything or anyone to hurt his Matt —not even touch one of those precious threads of red hair he loved.

"Since the moment you kissed me, you have condemned your damned existence to stay with me for the rest of your days, whether you like it or not. We shall not be apart."

Those words, pronounced by Matt drew a wicked smile, somewhat scary, on the face of the chocolate addict.

"I guess you're right."

Matt grabbed him by the arm, rubbing his head against him, like a cat clamoring for his master.

"You're stuck on me," he purred.

Mello nodded, knowing he had been blessed.

Because they could be as different as order and chaos; however, more than being opposites, they complemented each other.

They couldn't exist without their contrary.

Matt and Mello.

Order and chaos.

Forever.


End file.
